The Ultimatum
by No.311
Summary: In which heaven gets fed up, Lucifer gets himself an anti-Christ, and Chloe is not pleased with the upcoming events. (M to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**(LONG AN NOTE. SKIPPING ALLOWED)**

 **Yes. Hello, me again. I know I should be doing Ouranos Potter, but it just doesn't work right now. It won't be written. I am getting boatloads of ideas in the mean time, so I've been putting them up here for a later date. Remember, I said ideas. This story doesn't have a plot yet, which, because I don't just want to write an Harry-Potter-as-OC-insert story, will have to have some stuff about the wizarding world. This means that this is not meant to be continued right now. Tell me whether you liked it anyways**

 **For the reviewers who've been reviewing Emrys' Residence and Son of Destiny (sadly, none seems to be interested in my exciting idea for a Danny Phantom x Legend of Korra crossover...):**

 **Yes, Emrys' residence will be continued, albeit sporadically. Emrys' residence is my something on the side fic, to be written in between other things.**

 **No, Son of Destiny will not be continued any time soon. I have no plot yet, you see, and stories are (for me) no fun without plots. For now I have just the idea, as you have read, which is not equivalent to a plot.**

 **Onwards! To the brand new prologue!**

* * *

 **The Ultimatum**

* * *

Time slowed. Long sounds escaped the speakers, as stroboscopic lights flickered at a snail's pace. People were moving at mere millimeters per minute, and were looking happy. Lucifer, however, did not look happy at all. More like bored. Bored as hell.

"Amenadiel, you do know, I hope, that you could just as well ask daddy to stop being such an ass to me, do you? The success rate is certainly higher than what you're doing now."

The recently no longer so stoic face of Amenadiel scowled at him. "You have to return, Lucifer. Return, or we will take measures you really won't like."

Lucifer put a finger to his chin, as he looked up to the ceiling in a façade of deep thought. "Let me think… No."

Amenadiel's eyes gained a spark of sarcastic humor. "All right."

Lucifer turned his gaze to the angel, a flicker of surprise washing over his face, before he smiled brightly. "Okay then, it seems you have finally given up. You know, now I can trust you not nagging me about unimportant things all the time, why not join me for a drink?"

"Ah, Lucifer." Amenadiel smiled too, a patronizing smile. Lucifer's eyebrows came closer to his eyes, as he regarded the divine being's expression more closely. "It's not that simple. You see, now that you won't go back to hell, we have chosen to enact some of the divine plans that include you actually being out of hell."

"Ah, but, my dear Amenadiel…" Lucifer said with a drawl. "You forget that you will need my co-operation for them. And I am not going to do what you want from me."

"That is why we took measures beforehand." Lucifer's fluid movements halted stockingly.

"You dare…?!" He ground out.

"Yes." Amenadiel answered. "And now we are absolutely certain there is no other way, we have acted. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Eighteen years." Lucifer said. "You condemn this world to eighteen years of further life? Because your pretty little egos can't stand that I have chosen my OWN WAY?" Lucifer was no longer a man, but a demon, the lord of hell. His anger scorched the nearby tables, and the angel looked frightened, rightfully so. But the angel persevered, and stood his ground, to bounce back.

"One. One year. Father is almighty, and in his infinite forgiveness he has granted you yet another chance to repent. Kill it and return to hell within one year, and the plan will not have to be enacted. The world will live. Decker will live." The angel remained stoic. There was no pleasure to be had discussing the destruction of the world.

Lucifer seethed, but refused to look at the angel, acting as if he didn't exist.

"We have ended our other plans for you. Your mortality problems, as you put it, are over now."

Lucifer took a barstool and sat down, not yielding to the gaze of Amenadiel, and poured himself yet another drink.

Time started again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! I've decided on Harry's introduction! Here it is. Remember, if this comes even close to a Harry-as-OC-insert, please tell me, and tell me how to change it back for the better. A crossover should be that: A crossover. In another effort to make this a good crossover, I have made a lay-out of this story! It will contain several arcs, of which one will heavily feature the Wizarding World!**

 **By the way, if you have constructive criticism or questions, ask them. Especially the criticism. This is the first story I will write that will touch on attraction between people. That's why it is M. But because this is the first time I do something like this, tell me how I did.**

 **Also, I'm trying something new in terms of style: In medias res!**

 **Tell me if it's too sappy. I don't normally write things like this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry ran. Out of the house, out of the perimeter, out of the mere vicinity. Trying to wrap his mind over what just happened, he shook his head once more. It was clear to him, he needed some time away. He couldn't stand it anymore, the tension, the adoration of the Wizarding World, the strange things happening to him…

His run slowed to a walk as he felt his body tire, and he tried to calm down a bit. It didn't quite work.

 _Hermione, looking at him with a strange look on her face, while Ron told him of his newly acquired broom._

Out of breath, he sat down on a bench on a hill, looking out over some of the fields that were abundant in Ottery St. Catchpole.

 _Ron had just gone away, and Harry asked her how her day had been. She didn't answer. Instead, she inched closer, asked him how_ his _day had been instead, as if to distract him._

He sighed. It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault. It's just another strange reaction women seem to have in regards to him a lot lately.

 _Harry got a foreboding feeling, as Hermione's face came just a bit too close for comfort._

He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he was shaken to the core. Whatever was happening to him, not even Hermione was unaffected. He hoped that Ron wouldn't think any different of him, when he learned of his new 'power'. He knew Ron probably wouldn't, but he needed the hope, right now.

Why him? What had he done to deserve this?

"Seems like you just ran a marathon." A man sat next to him, Harry's observational part tried to tell him over the screaming of his emotional parts.

"I did, probably." He answered distractedly. Now the man mentioned it, he had no idea where he was exactly. He hadn't been here before.

"You've chosen a good route. The fields are beautiful in this time of year." The man continued. Harry watched the man closely, as he'd learned to do in the war. But there were no signs of ill intent coming from the man, so Harry relaxed, and took in the sight.

Trees waved on the soft spring breeze, as the crops in the field rustled peacefully. In the distance, he could see a few cows graze on a small hill, and even further, he could see a house standing on another hill. It was most obviously a Wizarding home, as visible from the silhouette, but not one he had seen before. The whole scene fell under the rays of the sinking sun, which gave everything a red-golden tint.

"They are, aren't they." He felt at ease now, more at ease than he had felt himself over the weeks that followed the battle of Hogwarts.

"Tell me. What happened for you to have such a worrisome look on your face on such a fine evening?" The man said, his face graced with a smile, while the sun glinted on his dark bald head.

"A few things between me and some friends of mine. It's not that important." It was, though. Harry knew that, as did the man next to him.

"Of course not. But still it frightens you, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Slipped out of Harry's mouth before he knew it. And before he could stop it, more followed.

"Lately, some things keep happening. Strange things. And for some reason, I have the strangest idea that I am the source of it all." The moment returned, as did the panic Harry felt at the time.

 _"_ _Take me, Harry." He could see the lust in her eyes, and he knew that things were worse than he imagined._

"It must be very strange, for a wizard to find it so." The man mused. "Go on." The man was a wizard, Harry thought, but it was drowned out by the rising dread in his throat as he relived some of the more disturbing moments of the past weeks.

 _"_ _Hermione, please, get a hold of yourself!" Harry pleaded, as he tried to push off Hermione gently. She resisted for a while, until he saw something change in her eyes. A sob escaped her, as something broke in those eyes, and she quickly made space between them._

"I try to tell myself that it's because I just defeated Voldemort. It should become less in time, but it doesn't. It's like me only being there brings out their inner beast, or something." Harry said. "People tell me things, now. Some things…" Harry trailed off, before leveling a scared look at the man. "What's happening? What have I done to deserve this?"

 _"_ _Harry? Hermione? What's happening?" Ron stood there, baffled, while Harry went towards the door, and Hermione sobbed in her chair._

The man shook his head. "I cannot tell you."

"I need a break. I need to get away from all this. I can't take it anymore. The things I've learned, the things people I thought I knew told me, it scares me."

The man smiled. "But what made you decide? This is no different than other days, if this has been going on for a while, no?"

Harry was silent. The sun had sunk below the horizon, and he took a moment to gather his wits.

"My friends are also affected. I'm scared that I'll hurt them if this goes on." He brought out.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Harry…" Hermione_ _apologised_ _as Harry opened the door and stormed out._

The man smiled at him.

"I can help you with your problem. Do you want me to?"

The trees stopped waving, as if time stood still, and Harry regarded the man one last time.

"Yes, please."

A blinding white light was the only thing Harry saw, before he whited out.

* * *

 **Tell me how I did. Please. Criticism is highly welcome.**


End file.
